


Our Mikey

by Sugar_n_spice



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_n_spice/pseuds/Sugar_n_spice
Summary: Mikey gets captured by Kraang, who seems to have some twisted desires toward him. Will his brothers make it to Mikey in time?





	Our Mikey

Adrenaline coursed through Mikey’s veins as he snuck up on Kraang. When the ugly alien had returned to earth, the ninja brothers had immediately been contacted to thwart his plans once again. Mikey’s part was the most risky, being as he had to sneak into Kraang’s control room and plant a surveillance camera. Leo had decided that before taking him down, they would see if he was working with anyone else and try to eliminate them as well. Unfortunately, the camera Donnie had rigged had to be close enough to the control console to also catch conversations, thus Mikey’s part. Although none of the older turtles liked sending their youngest brother into a dangerous situation, it was impossible to ignore the fact that he had the best stealth skills of any of them. 

Satisfied that he had so far escaped notice, Mikey began to carefully set up the camera. He was so busy dividing his attention between the set up and listening to Donnie’s instructions through his head set that he didn’t notice the large eyes following his every move in the reflection of one of the screens. What he did notice was the large metal hand that suddenly grabbed him. With a startled shriek, the orange masked ninja struggled, hard enough that it dislodged his head set, and he was unable to answer the concerned shouts coming through it. However, no matter how hard he struggled, Mikey was unable to free himself. 

“And you call yourselves ninjas? Haha! What a disappointment.” As he spoke, Kraang began running his tentacles all over the youngest turtle as though searching for something.  
“You must be the youngest brother. Well little one, I’m going to teach you some ‘skills’ that I’m sure you haven’t learned on that mudball with those fools. Haha!” Mikey continued to struggle as the alien spoke, mind flashing back to the first time he was in this situation, and came out of it with separated ribs and small cracks in his shell. 

His thoughts were brought back to the present when Kraang began reaching toward his face with several of its tentacles.   
“Eww! W-what the heck dude? Don’t touch me, creepy gum!” Mikey squirmed, attempting to pull his face away from the tentacles, but to no avail.   
“I’ll kick your ugly ass!” He declared, grimacing at the feel of the slimy appendages.   
“Here, let me help you,” Kraang snickered, sliding the end of one of its tentacles into Mikey’s mouth. “Hehe, what a good little turtle you are.” 

Mikey thrashed frantically, attempting to dislodge the tentacle in his mouth. When it finally slipped out, he spit, determined to rid himself of the odd taste. Warmth began to spread through him, and his thoughts went fuzzy.   
“Huh?” he groaned, not liking the sensation.   
“Look at you!” crooned Kraang, seeming satisfied, “You’re starting to feel hot, right? Aww, shame on you! Haha!”  
“B-brothers,” Mikey whispered, hoping that somehow the message would get to them, “Help me, please. Ahh… feels so w-weird….” 

Tears began to drip down his face as Kraang’s tentacles explored further down his body. Traitorously, his groin had begun to swell, reacting to the heat coursing through his veins. Just as the tip of a tentacle reached under his waistband to his tail, the door to the control room burst open. In flew the three older turtles, worried at the loss of communication. For a split second, all of them froze, taking in what Kraang was doing to Mikey. Then, nearly identical growls of rage ripped from every one of them as they flew into action. 

“Well, well!” laughed Kraang maniacally as two more appendages sprouted from his exo-suit, “It looks like we have some hero-wannabes!”   
Mikey whimpered as the large metallic hand holding him tightened a bit more, making it difficult to breathe. His already fuzzy thoughts faded even more as consciousness began to slip away. The last thing he saw was his brothers mercilessly hacking at Kraang in a bid to get to him, then his head slumped forward as his eyes slipped shut. 

~~

Awareness filtered back to Mikey slowly. The first thing he was aware of was the heat that still lingered in his body, shamefully keeping him hard. Next, he became cognizant of the fact that the fight was over. Worried whispers and exclamations from Leo and Raph were aimed at Donnie, who was apparently checking him over. Nervous fingers flew across his body, checking his head, neck, shoulders, and shell for injuries. They hesitated at the bulge in his shorts before continuing down his legs. Mikey couldn’t handle opening his eyes just yet, so he decided to listen. 

“Is he okay?” demanded Leo, voice tight with concern.  
“He seems to physically unharmed,” replied Don. “Although Kraang must have used some sort of aphrodisiac on him, judging by the way his body is still primed to go.”   
“That no good… we let him off too easy!” Raph fumed, pacing.   
“If we could get to him without letting him back in our dimension, I would be the first to go after him,” Leo stated in no uncertain terms.   
“Poor Mikey,” Don sighed. “He must have been terrified.” 

Mike gulped convulsively, trying to not start crying. He had been terrified, and still kind of was to be very honest. The small movement didn’t go unnoticed by the family medic.   
“Mike? You awake?” gently, Don lifted his brother up some. “Can you open your eyes for me, sweetie?”  
Mikey’s eyes fluttered open, taking a second to focus. When they finally did, he saw Donnie’s face hovering directly over his, with Leo and Raph close by. All three of them sighed in relief when they saw his baby blues. 

“‘M sorry,” the baby of the family croaked.   
“What? Why are you sorry?” asked Don.   
“I screwed up. I got caught. I let him… let him t-touch me!” Mikey was nearly wailing by the last words, eyes trickling out of the corners of his eyes.   
“Oh honey, you’re okay,” Leo soothed, leaning in to cup Mikey’s face in one of his hands. “It wasn’t your fault.”   
“B-but… I couldn’t get him off!” Sobbed Mikey. “And he stuck his tentacles in my mouth and then my body just got so hot and I couldn’t make it stop!”   
“I think there was something in that tentacle that made your body react,” Donnie explained. “Like some kind of drug.”   
“I didn’t want it!” Whimpered the traumatized younger turtle.   
“Shhh, we know, sweetie, it’s okay.” Don cradled his baby brother’s head close to his plastron. 

The three oldest siblings shared a look over their distraught baby brother’s head. Without having to say a word, they began to move as one. Leo helped Don shift Mikey enough so that the techno turtle could stand. After fumbling for just a moment, Raph stepped up and took Mikey, cradling him bridal style. A slight squeak escaped the younger turtle at the mid-air transfer, but he quickly nestled into Raph’s arms, burying his face in one muscular shoulder. 

Quickly, they headed for the door, with Don furiously typing out a text to Chief Vincent to come clear out the control room. Thankfully they had brought their vehicle, so it didn’t take too long to get home.   
“Do you need him in the lab?” Asked Raph.  
“No, bedroom should be fine,” Don replied, glancing at Mikey’s tensed muscles. 

Once in the bedroom, Raph moved to set Mikey down. The jostling made the younger turtle flinch and whimper. The older turtle noticed immediately.   
“You okay, babe?” he asked softly.   
“It h-hurts!” Mikey whimpered.   
“What hurts?” asked Don, having overheard the exchange. Turning his face away, Mikey gestured vaguely at his lower body.   
“Sweetie you’re going to have to be a bit more…” Don stopped suddenly.   
“What?” demanded Raph. “What’s wrong?”  
“I’m such an idiot!” the purple masked turtle hissed. “He was basically dosed with a date-rape type drug. Often if there’s no release, it causes pain!”  
“And by release I assume you mean sex?” asked Leo, smooth tones belying the worry on his face.   
“Yes!” replied Don. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of that earlier. He’s been in pain this whole time, haven’t you sweetie?” he checked, sitting on the bed by his younger brother.   
“Mhmm!” the turtle in question whimpered pitifully. “I want it to stop!” 

Stroking a gentle hand over the youngest turtle’s head, Don made careful eye contact with his older brothers.   
“We’re going to help you with that. You just have to tell us that you’re okay,” he soothed.   
“Please!” whined Mikey. “It hurts so bad… and I wanna forget the tentacles. Please, Donnie, help me!” Even if they had planned to, none of the older turtles could deny that piteous request.   
“Okay, honey, it’s okay. We’ll help you.” Leo’s voice took on a bit of his leader tone. “All we need from you is a promise that if you need us to stop you’ll say so.”   
“I will! Promise!” 

The eldest let his face melt into a gentle smile reserved for his lovers as he stepped forward and bent over to kiss Mikey. Don reached up to pull the orange mask off the occupied turtle, followed by Leo’s blue one. Determined not to be left out, Raph crawled onto the foot of the bed and lightly ran his hands up Mike’s legs until he came to the waistband of his shorts. Moving carefully to keep from spooking his recently traumatized little brother, he unhooked the waist and started to lower the shorts. Immediately, Mikey’s dick sprang out, standing stiff and proud. 

With a small chuckle, Raph reached out and took ahold of the eager member. However, to his shock, that touch was all it took to send Mikey over the edge. Arching his shell as much as possible, Mikey groaned into Leo’s mouth at the feeling of release. Blinking in startled amazement, Raph looked at Don, who had been continuing to caress and massage Mikey’s arms and shoulders. The genius considered the situation for a moment before explaining.   
“It makes sense that he would come quickly, since he’s probably been on edge since Kraang… well, drugged him. Honey, do you want us to keep going, or was that enough?” The question was directed at Mikey, who pulled away from Leo to pant for breath.   
“Keep going? Please? I wanna feel good now because you guys made me feel good, not because I was forced to.”   
“Oh, we can definitely do that!” promised Leo with a devilish smirk. 

The leader began to move his baby brother around so that he could fit on the bed as well. While the two of them adjusted, Raph grabbed Donatello by the chin and pulled him in for a kiss.   
“I love that you always got the answers,” he growled against Don’s mouth as he began to divest the other turtle of his gear. Blushing, Donnie flailed about a bit before returning the favor. 

By the time everyone was stripped, they had ended up with Mikey on Leo’s lap, legs spread almost obscenely across his older brother’s. Don was working on prepping him while being stretched himself by Raph. Silently, the genius turtle blessed his baby brother’s propensity for keeping lube tucked between his bed and the wall. Leo, meanwhile, was keeping Mikey occupied with an intense make-out session that left both of them panting for breath. 

As soon as he got the nod of approval from Don, the leader lifted Mike slightly and guided him to sit on his weeping dick. In ecstasy, Mikey’s mouth dropped open with a silent groan. No matter how many times they had sex, the feeling of being initially breached was always overwhelmingly good. By the time Leo had gotten a few good thrusts in, Raph had entered Don, evidenced by the short-sighted turtle’s endearing squeak of pleasure. Hot breath huffed against Mikey’s neck as Don leaned in to mouth at his neck. Churring in approval at both Leo’s thrusts and the movement against his carapace that signified Raph pounding into Don, Mikey felt the terror of earlier fade away. He tilted his head back against Donnie’s shoulder, opening himself up fully to his brother’s nipping, sucking mouth. 

A moment later, Mikey let out an even louder churr as he felt a finger playing at his hole alongside Leo’s cock. He knew what was coming and was thrilled. Leo slowed his thrusts some to accommodate Don stretching their baby brother even further. Finally, the family medic felt it was enough and scooted forward just a bit more so that he was kneeling between Leo’s outstretched legs. Mikey felt himself being pushed forward slightly, so he made Leo recline more and flattened himself against his brother’s firm plastron. 

All extra movement stopped for a moment as Don worked his dick into the carefully prepared hole alongside of Leo’s. Once Mikey had had a moment to adjust, Raph withdrew just a bit from Don, then thrust back in, forcing the smart turtle to push just a bit further into Mike. The chain reaction ended with Mikey clenching down on both Don and Leo, causing the leader to hump up into him as a counterpoint to Don’s slight withdrawal. 

The train didn’t last too long before Mikey felt himself reaching another orgasm. Keening, he lunged forward to claim Leo’s mouth in a kiss once again as he climaxed, clenching down on both of his brothers. The constriction caused Leo and Don to follow his lead, coming one right after the other. Raph held on a bit longer, picking up his pace as he powered into Don, biting roughly at the juncture of the genius’ neck and shoulder. Finally, with a muffled grunt, he too came. 

For just a few seconds, the four brothers stayed in position, before carefully disentangling and rearranging themselves more comfortably. Mikey just panted for breath for a few moments, before getting enough courage to look each of his brothers in the eye for a moment.   
“Thank you,” he whispered. “I don’t feel dirty anymore.”   
“Aw, babe, you were never dirty!” declared Raph, reaching across Don to clasp Mikey’s hand in his own.   
“And we’re more than happy to have marked you as ours again,” added Leo.   
“Yes,” murmured Don, close to passing out. “Our Mikey. Nobody can take you from us.” 

Tears welled into Mikey’s eyes once more, but this time they were tears of joy and love. However, he blinked them back and snuggled deeper into his brothers’ embrace.   
“I love you,” he whispered to the group at large. A gentle kiss was placed on the top of his head by Leo, his hand was squeezed by Raph, and Don threw a leg across his. No further words were spoken, but Mikey recognized each of those motions for what they were: declarations of love from his brothers. With a peaceful smile on his face, he allowed sleep to weigh him down.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comic drawn by Catyuffie over on Tumblr. Please go check them out!


End file.
